How to Know Your Best Friend is Obsessed with POTO
by funnygirlha
Summary: A funny thing that my best friend and I made up one day while she was complaining about how i am too in love with the Phantom of the Opera as if that was possible.
1. Chapter 1

**How to know your best friend is obsessed with the Phantom of the Opera**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera **

Whenever she hosts movie marathons the only movie you ever see is the phantom of the opera all of the phantoms even the horrible ones like Freddy Krueger Erik and rat Erik. No other movie is even thought of.

Whenever you get makeovers at spa parties she always looks longingly at the mirrors.

For Halloween she will either go as the phantom or Christine

Raoul is a curse word and if you say it she will leave the room in muttering something about a" no good fop."

Sometimes you leave the room because you can't stand another 5 hour lecture *coughrantcough* between who's better Lerik or Gerik.

She is slowly turning you into a fan girl and you know it

To her the original Phantom of the Opera in French is the bible to you a thick ratty book with too many highlighted and bent pages.

She wears a phantom mask and cape regularly and sometimes burst out into random song

When watching the movie she mouths or sings along to all the songs and words perfectly

When you walked into her room the first thing you saw was the giant phantom shrine

She owns an Erik plushy and cuddles with it every night

She is still looking through every newspaper she owns for the words "Erik is dead"

she examines clothing items and then asks ,"would Christine wear this"

Love Never Dies is also a curse word and she has bought several posters only to deface them and laugh at her work(draw moustaches and other antics)

Her iPod is full of Phantom of the Opera songs and whenever you try to listen to something normal she gets an annoyed look on her face and continues to listen to music of the night.

You know how normal people threaten you in a joking way (you won't wake up tomorrow) she says I have a Punjab lasso and a phantom and I know how to use them.

Her curse words are what the fop, oh my phantom, and what a Christine, what a Carlotta instead of the usual sayings

She goes through phantom withdrawal syndrome if she doesn't see or hear anything related to POTO in a day.

Whenever she writes fan fictions she bugs you endlessly until you go online and read it until you do

After #19 she also makes you review, but she still insists she gave you a choice

She dreams that her crush will wear a phantom mask for Halloween and ask her to be his Christine.

In her room she always has one red rose with a black ribbon no matter what season or time it is

She insists on watching the classic black and white version even though it is full of pixels and over dramatic acting. She claims that "it's a classic even with ought sound"

Whenever you tell about her phantom obsession she gets angry but at the same time she is the one that randomly breaks out in song

Her ringtone is the Phantom of the Opera Music of the Night and one time in class she thought she was hearing it and was getting paranoid but it turned out it was all in her head. She still insists she is not insane though…

**A/N I came up with this idea because my best friend is always complaining about my phantom obsession. She helped me write this story and I hope you liked it. If you did please review ecookies shaped liked phantoms will be given out to reviewers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the phantom of the opera stop rubbing it in**

**Scenarios**

**Whenever you get makeovers at spa parties she always looks longingly at the mirrors.**

"So Elle do you want me to paint your nails pink or green," I asked my best friend only to notice her staring into the mirror making what I assumed was a seductive face. Elle I have told you a thousand times he isn't going to see you! "I know I know "Elle said actually looking disappointed. She then started humming music of the night. If that wasn't enough she then said," Grech can you paint my nails black with the phantom on them" in response I growled and painted her nails pink… it was for her own good.

**For Halloween she will either go as the phantom or Christine**

I was interrupted from my homework to the sound of my cell ringing I picked it up only to hear "", followed by my BFF Elle squealing. "Ok slow down and tell me why your calling", I answered. "ok here it is I just found a website on how to make a cheap Christine past the point of no return costume where the corset is made of black tape and the skirt is made out of my material I am so excited," I heard Elle squealing. And yes she does do that. In response I simply asked, "Why can't you just be a fairy or a teddy bear." She just answered with a smug "no". Me being the supportive friend I was I just told her to call me when she became normal… She never called back.

**Raoul is a curse word and if you say it she will leave the room in muttering something about a" no good fop."**

Today was a rare day when I actually felt like talking about the phantom (gasp) so when Elle rushed over to me I said" hey guess what I love the phantom today" she basically died of happiness but her grin faded when I said," he is much better than Raoul." She then angrily stormed of m uttering something about a no good, selfish idiot. I then ran off after her screaming, "I'm sorry I meant fop I meant fop."

**Sometimes you leave the room because you can't stand another 5 hour lecture *coughrantcough* between who's better Lerik or Gerik**.

So Elle and I were watching The Phantom of the Opera and all of the sudden she paused the movie and suddenly I got terrified. I got so scared for two reasons. One she had that I'm about to start a rant look and second she paused the movie so this could mean THE RANT I escaped mumbling something about going to the bathroom. While I was leaving I could hear her begin, " where Lerik is the original, but Gerik is so hot, but the phantom isn't supposed to be hot, but its better when he is, but Lerik was a hypnotist and a real genius, well Gerik played his part so emotionally, well Gerik was too much of a wimp did you see his face, well Lerik was too scary and emotionally wrecked, but the phantom so emotional, but Gerik is physically fit, well Lerik is a skeleton…. I knew I was stuck in the bathroom for a while.

**She is slowly turning you into a fan girl and you know it**

I was walking down my street and I saw this beautiful vintage dress that I just couldn't get my eyes off of it(I know it sounds cliché but it was true). So I walked into the store and took the dress and practically ran to the dressing room. Once I had it fully on I gazed into the mirror and thought would Christine wear this. Realizing what I just thought I freaked out and put the dress back before hurrying out of the store terrified.

**Ok I hoped you like it I was planning a one shot but I got so excited about the four reviews I knew I had to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the phantom of the opera**

**To her the original Phantom of the Opera in French is the bible to you a thick ratty book with too many highlighted and bent pages.**

" Hey Elle what are you reading", I asked her. "Nothing," she quickly said and shoved the book in her backpack. "Oh no, are you reading the phantom of the opera again," I asked her. "Maybe," she said and sheepishly took out the book. Now this book is the kind of book that gets thrown away in libraries. It was completely bent with side comments like complexion of a girls ha or eww locking her in a cage. It also had a lot of highlighted parts and the spine was bent in so many ways. Its ridiculous she basically carried it every where even to the library. Basically it was like the bible to her, ridiculous. I just left her to her "studying as she put it I knew it was the safest thing to do because trust me you do not want to see her in phantom withdrawal system. It's scary!

**She wears a phantom mask and cape regularly and sometimes burst out into random song**

So I was just walking to the library waiting for Elle to show up when I hear the phantom of the opera theme song. Thinking that I was just spending to much time listening to Elle I kept walking until all of a sudden I heard someone beside me say" do you choose the scorpion or the grasshopper" I practically screamed especially when I saw a person in a cape, black fedora, and a white half mask appear from the shadows. I thought I was hallucinating until I saw the shadows face more closely it was Elle. "Got you," she yelled while I focused on breathing. What kind of person wears a phantom mask and cape regularly honestly?

**When watching the movie she mouths or sings along to all the songs and words perfectly**

So we where watching the movie again when I looked over at her. Not again I thought as I saw her mouthing the words to Think of Me and Hannibal. The really disturbing part came when she mouthed the words that Carlotta and the managers said. I mean knowing the lyrics are one thing but the words too. When she noticed me staring she just said," what its interesting" and continued pretending that it was totally normal to be that obsessed.

**When you walked into her room the first thing you saw was the giant phantom shrine**

So Elle and I where going to study at her house but the second I walked in I knew that focusing on geometry was the least of my problems. In her room there was a shrine like a full out shrine. There where three phantom pictures, a phantom mask, a masquerade mask, and a red rose with a black ribbon topped with a wedding ring. I basically ran from the room when I saw that wondering when did my best friend go this crazy. The only problem was that I had no trouble keeping my eyes on the notebook and not ton the lipstick kisses on the mirror.

**She owns an Erik plushy and cuddles with it every night**

So basically while me and Elle where having a sleepover when I noticed her in her sleeping cuddling something. I thought it was a teddy bear or something cute like that. When I looked closer tough it was a phantom plushy. With ought waking her up I took it out of her arms and studies it. It was definitely an Erik plushy with black hair a mask and a cute little black evening suit. Wait a second I realized that little black hair is what I saw in her purse last week. Not only is she sleeping with that stuffed stalker she also carries him around with her. I wonder how deep her obsession is sometimes…

**She is still looking through every newspaper she owns for the words "Erik is dead**

I walked into homeroom to find a pleasant surprise Elle reading the newspaper. I came up to her and went," so are you finding out about politics, police, or jobs". "No " she answered. " oh are you looking up info for your projects" " no," she answered. Then it hit me " are you looking for Erik is dead," I asked. "Yes" she said then followed by a bigger and louder, "yes". "Its not there Erik is still alive," Elle said happily. I just groaned in response.

**A/N thank for reviews and comments remember school starts school and you need a few laughs before you get back to work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own the phantom of the opera I only own some funny situations**

**She examines clothing items and then asks,"Would Christine wear this"**

So Halloween was only one month away and Elle and I where looking for dresses. You see Elle still wanted to be Christine but I convinced her to be more normal like a beauty pageant winner. Meanwhile I was going to be a masquerade girl. When I said this Elle just stared at me and said," hypocrite" under her breath. So we came around this one store that had this lovely pink gown totally Victorian style. The skirt had volume and was incredibly poofy and the top had this simply amazing corset type design with little pink roses on the skirt. I was dazed and decided to try on the dress. Meanwhile Elle picked a beautiful pink dress with roses all over the skirt and shirt that simply screamed elegant. So we where both trying it on and she said," Grech does this make me look like Christine or is it too much. I muttered something among the likes of" Christine, Christine" funny enough this set her of again know screaming about the sequel.

**Love Never Dies is also a curse word and she has bought several posters only to deface them and laugh at her work (draw moustaches and other antics)**

So after Elle made a huge deal at the dress shop about the sequel she went online and ordered two posters of love never dies memorabilia. At this point I was wondering if Eric's (or was it Erik) bipolar disorder was contagious. She even payed extra for one day shipping an alarming fact since she hated this production since it was late evening we just went to sleep our annual Friday sleepover put on a pause. When we woke up we ate breakfast and everyone basically forgot about the posters. One week later I got a text from her inviting me over. Thinking that we where going to talk or do homework I came over. Inside her room, next to the phantom shrine was two completely ruined Love Never Dies poster. The first one with the mask had a moustache drawn on it, devil horns, and nerd glasses. The second one had GO BACK TO CONEY ISLAND! Written on it in red ink and this doll face had overdone clown make up and blacked out lips. I just stared at her like she was insane while she just smiled and drew long eyelashes on one of the posters.

**Her iPod is full of Phantom of the Opera songs and whenever you try to listen to something normal she gets an annoyed look on her face and continues to listen to music of the night.**

So it was homeroom and our teacher let us lesson to music as long as we where quite and let her grade the school work her other classmates did. I was listening to a new really fun song that made you want to dance, when Elle came to me and whispered, " what are you listening too" I answered back," a new song". She then asked is it related to the Phantom of the Opera" I answered back," no" "oh okay," she said bored. " Ill see you at lunch" and hurried back to her seat.

** know how normal people threaten you in a joking way (you won't wake up tomorrow) she says I have a Punjab lasso and a phantom and I know how to use them.**

So Elle and I where texting and she texted: hey come on please come over. I texted: no she answered back; please Grech come over. I texted: no she texted please. I texted: no gosh I have to do homework. She texted: I have a phantom and a Punjab and I know how to use them. I just texted back no. This was going to take a while

** curse words are what the fop, oh my phantom, and what a Christine, what a Carlotta instead of the usual sayings**

So Elle and I where doing a school project for science that we have been working on for a good month or so when she got up the whole poster board fell… on the dirty ground (we where working on a table" immediately she started "cursing" she said, " what the fop why the phantom would this foppin happen. Oh my phantom I hope our grade doesn't lover. What a Christine no what a Carlotta this is. Ughh fop," I just put my head in my hands and hoped no one was here who could recognize us

** goes through phantom withdrawal syndrome if she doesn't see or hear anything related to POTO in a day.**

I came up to Elle at the end of class and she was slightly shivering I whispered to her " what's wrong". She answered back, "Withdrawal from phantom and then sighed happily," I remember the last time she had phantom withdrawal system, there where no survivors… I just left her to listen to her phantom.

** she writes fan fictions she bugs you endlessly until you go online and read it until you do**

"Hey Elle guess what" she told me. "What" I answered. " My new story on fan fiction has 6 reviews" "cool," I answered. She then proceeded to beg me to read her story just like she always does. I always end up reading it its like a little tradition that goes like this: she begs me to read continuously until I do and then she begs me to review

** #19 she also makes you review, but she still insists she gave you a choice**

So once I couldn't take the whining anymore I read her story only here was the problem now she started begging me to review and when I commented on the fairness of it she said," I'm not making you review its just that you read the story so you have to review" finally I commented something about being a nice story and she deleted it she said it was more my safety since I spelled Erik Eric and Gerald garret. Ughh authors…

A/N hey thx for all that reviewed remember this story has more than one chapter. Thanks lily the phantom for the no survivors reference and thx everyone for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the phantom of the opera**

**She dreams that her crush will wear a phantom mask for Halloween and ask her to be his Christine.**

So Elle and I were talking about her crush victor when all of a sudden Elle got this look like a light bulb went off in her head. "What if victor dressed up as the phantom and asked me to be his Christine." She said excitedly. "Elle you know that is not going to happen" I told her. "But what if he does" she said still insisting it was possible. "But it's not going to happen" I told her. She just said, "It can happen" and walked over to victor. I heard here say something about Halloween and the phantom followed by an awkward silence and here running back to me going," he said hell think about it" she squealed. I think that he said that to get the phantom obsessed girl away from him but…

**In her room she always has one red rose with a black ribbon no matter what season or time it is**

It was the week of Halloween and you wouldn't believe it. Elle actually pulled together a pretty close replica of Christine's past the point of no return costume. And guess what victor dressed up as a silent film actor (pale makeup and a suit) Elle just gave him a white half mask and he put it on (how cute) I think he was just scared of her though. So we were getting ready for Halloween and Elle was really pulling of the Halloween decorations. She covered her shrine with fake spider webs and decorated everything else with these cool props like skeletons and ghosts. What shocked was that she still had a rose. The rose completely stood out and what made it stand out more was that roses where hard to find right now since it was a day or to away from Halloween plus it was crisp. Her roses where always crisp I wondered how often she bought on because I have never seen a dying one in her room. I ignored the rose and just went back to fixing my costume up in preparation to Halloween. I count wait to go trick or treating.

**She insists on watching the classic black and white version even though it is full of pixels and over dramatic acting. She claims that "it's a classic even with ought sound"**

So we were having a movie marathon and first on her list was the original black and white version. It started and in the first five minutes I almost fell asleep. The entire movie was covered in pixels. Raoul had a weird mustache but at least he had short hair. There wasn't even background music how terrible is that. I basically fell asleep while she was completely entranced with the story. How could she be you couldn't tell what they were saying. And what's up with the over dramatic acting and the "dun dun dun dunnnn" honestly.

**Whenever you tell about her phantom obsession she gets angry but at the same time she is the one that randomly breaks out in song**

So in film class, the only class that Elle and I share, we were talking about old movies. When the teacher asked if I knew anybody who loved a classic movie I raise my hand and said," well Elle loves the phantom of the opera she practically has watched it a thousand time." Elle then got this completely surprised look on her face and said," I think it's a nice movie I mostly watch it because it one of my only movies that I can not only watch but annoy my little sister with: she then proceeded to give a death glare that the phantom would be proud of . When class ended she basically pulled me out of my chair and continued to half yell half insult me about "how I could have betrayed her secret like that" excuse me but wasn't she the one singing and humming the phantom of the opera song to herself during P.E and lunch. It's like what have you to hide your converse have phantoms one them.

**Her ringtone is the Phantom of the Opera Music of the Night and one time in class she thought she was hearing it and was getting paranoid but it turned out it was all in her head. She still insists she is not insane though…**

So we were going to lunch and Elle started telling me the funniest satyr I have heard in a while so this is what she said," so I was in geometry class and then I heard music of the night. I started freaking out because it's my ringtone and while the song is quite I knew that high not was coming. So I started banging my leg (it was in her pocket) on the side of my chair. I could still here it so I tried to get my phone only for my teacher to tell me not to cheat. So this went on and when the high not was supposed to come on the bell rang. So I went out of class into a corner and checked my phone. Here's the thing it was turned off it was all in my mind. Since I knew all the lyrics and the musical score it was really convincing and creepy. I couldn't believe it though I was like so relieved" I just stared at her wondering how she my best friend w=can still consider her sane after that.

**A/N Hello know that is all the list and I have a surprise for you if I get 9 or 10 reviews I will put in three new ones that have not been on the list yet. Thanks you all for reviewing especially lily goes crazy. And the phone thing actually happened my best friend hasn't let me forget about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the phantom of the opera *cough for now cough***

**Bonus! **

**One time when you where having a sleepover instead of drawing glasses she drew a phantom mask.**

So Elle and I were having our usual Friday sleepover, but I was feeling tired so I fell asleep pretty early I think it was only one a.m. anyway I woke up around 6 only to find Elle hovering over me and giggling insanely. I basically ran to her mirror only to find the following things on my face: a moustache (how creative), a unibrow (that's new) and a phantom mask. By phantom mask I meant that she actually colored in half my face in makeup (I'm guessing white eyeliner and white eye shadow). Now since most of this makeup was water proof I had to walk around with a phantom mask for the rest of the idea. On the other hand I guess I'm lucky that the moustache and unibrow washed off…

**She has more than once hinted to the drama teacher in our school about doing the play phantom of the opera**

So Elle and I where talking about drama class and she said," wouldn't it be cool if the play was phantom of the opera" I told her, "yes" thinking nothing of it until she called over our drama teacher and told us our *coughercough* idea. The drama teacher quietly listening and told us she will think about it. Did Elle leave her alone nooo. She kept talking and insisting until finally the drama teacher made up and excuse to leave. On the Brightside if Elle would have been cast as Christine she would already know her line (and sing them completely off key)…

**She gets super happy when her story gets one review even though some stories have like 100 something**

"Oh my gosh you won't believe what just happened," Elle told me. "What," I said genuinely curious. "My phantom story now has nine reviews" she said happily. Personally I didn't get it. There were some great stories on fan fiction that had 500 and some terrible ones that had 20. So you could see why the news wasn't big to me. On the other hand Elle was basically ecstatic. She kept ranting about how many reviews that was since her story was only up for a week. Oh well I guess I would have to listen to this for a while and then be forced to read and review. Oh how hard it is to have a best friend be obsessed with the phantom of the opera (dramatic sigh).

**A/N thank you all for reviewing I am so happy this story has so many loyal reviewers. Lily go crazy you are like my favorite reviewer because you continue to review and added me to your favorites. Penname-storywriter most of these things I actually did do or would do but don't worry I'm not the freak of the school. Another thing is that I am writing this from my friend's point of view and Elle is really me. Finally I have one thing to ask you if you should I make a companion guide like ****What to do When Your Best Friend isn't Obsessed with Phantom… **** Make sure to check out my other stories if you like this I have poems, parodies, and serous short stories.**


End file.
